Episode 8953 (25th July 2016)
Plot Steve pours out his anger with himself over his predicament to Rover, avoiding Michelle as much as possible. Audrey thanks Gemma for reporting Clayton to the police and offers the delighted girl a free cut and blow. Ignoring Rita’s words of warning, Jenny decides to give Johnny another chance. Steve is embarrassed when he bumps into Leanne and Simon while walking Rover. He moves off quickly, puzzling Simon. Caz worries about her upcoming court martial and split with Kate. As she shows no sign of moving out of the salon flat, Maria’s annoyed by Luke’s lack of compassion and refuses to turf her out. Caz resolves to go and see Kate. Leanne catches up with Steve and berates him for his behaviour, saying he's going to give himself away. Johnny and Aidan prepare for a meeting with Matthew Singh. Audrey and Maria are startled when David returns to the salon and insists on taking all of his scheduled appointments, refusing to be treated like an invalid. Jenny is gutted when Johnny explains to her that he needs to focus on Kate for now, rather than a relationship. She bitterly accuses him of using her for sex then casting her aside. Liz can see something is wrong with Steve and demands he tells her what it is. He confesses about Leanne and how much he hates himself. She's shocked to hear that Leanne won't consider a termination. Luke admits to Sophie that Caz is secretly staying with him and Maria. Shocked, she insists Kate must be told but Luke begs her not to betray his confidence. Leanne suffers stomach pains as she chats to Michelle in the street. Simon’s concerned it’s something wrong with the baby. Realising Leanne’s pregnant, Michelle gets Tim to drive them to hospital in a taxi. David’s faux cheeriness as he works unnerves Audrey. He makes it clear that Gemma isn't welcome when she comes in for her free haircut. He sweeps the contents of Kylie’s nail bar into a bin liner, clearly struggling. Jenny gives Johnny the cold shoulder when he tries to talk to her. Liz insists that Steve tells Michelle. They hear from Tim about the rush to the hospital and that Michelle is with Leanne. A panicked Steve insists on going there as well. Kate’s stunned to see Caz at the gym, believing she was long gone. Caz is bereft when Kate harshly spells out she never wants to see her again. Sophie tells her where Caz is living. Caz cries on Maria’s shoulder about how she has nowhere else to go and is offered a roof over her head for as long as she needs one. Luke is furious. Leanne is scared that her pains mean she is going to lose the baby and feels guilty as Michelle tries to comfort her. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Nurse - Jo Cowen Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and storeroom *Audrey's *Victoria Street *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield General - Reception Notes *Maria Connor mentions throwing a mug across the room after her husband Liam died. This occurred in Episode 6972 (22nd December 2008). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne suffers stomach pains and Simon is concerned it is the baby. Jenny decides to give Johnny another chance; and Maria is annoyed by Luke's lack of compassion towards Caz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,470,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2016 episodes